The present disclosure herein relates to a display device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a display device including a reflective type display element and a light emissive type display element and a method of fabricating the same.
Currently released displayed devices are emissive types and reflective types. Emissive type display devices have excellent image qualities in dark environments but require high power consumption in order to provide sufficient brightness in bright environments such as outside a building during the day. Additionally, emissive type display devices have image qualities, which are deteriorated in bright environments by the refection of an external light source. However, reflective type display devices provide visibility comfortable for the human eyes in bright environments and consume less power but provide less visibility in dark environments.
A side-by-side structure in which a light emissive type pixel and a reflective type pixel are spaced horizontal to the upper of a substrate is implemented currently but since a display device of different materials and structures are implemented on the same substrate, the processes are complex and difficult. Additionally, after the forming of a light emissive type display device and a reflective type display device, a method of transferring them may be used but it is difficult to bond the substrates and drive them simultaneously.